darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LegacyIntruder
Thundersoul Sandbox question Don't know what was your goal with the Sandbox page, but people (not registred users) are editing it to show insults, I mean, it should whether be deleted or locked so only registered persons can edit it... Thundersoul 21:03, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Could you answer me, please? 'Cause I'm really curious about it! XP Thundersoul 00:56, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Wikia question {C}I would like to know how to put an image in my wikia so whenever I share it on Facebook, my wikia picture appears and not the "wikia" logo. I tried by simply "adding" a photo as a thumbnail at the right part of my page, but the "wikia" logo stills appearing in Facebook, and in the description, before my wikia description, says "add a photo". Check my wikia if you have any more doubts. Thanks! :) Thundersoul 21:51, May 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sandbox fixed and about your Wikia... I saw that before, but that's for the little logo at the top part of this wikia. It doesn't seem to affect Facebook. I mean, this wikia has a graphic wordmark and on Facebook appears the next thumbnail: What should I do? Thank you. hey :D Hey Jay :P Go to chat ◄AES1230☻ĀĐMIΠ☺► 01:28, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow 1290 points awesome Hi Jay, Just wondering what server do you play on? I play Global America 4 and my name is 96hamza. I play on US West Coast, my name is the same on here :) AÐMIИ ζєgαcγ 03:37, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Jay... Remember me? Hi Jay, I just wanted to say that I've been inactive for months know, but I'm back! And congrats on being an admin! ◄AES1230☻ĀĐMIΠ☺► 04:33, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, let me think, haha of course I do, welcome back! And thanks, it took a while but was well worth the wait. :) AÐMIИ ζєgαcγ 03:37, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey jay, VRG here. Just reporting a little "technical hitch" with the NPC Template on this page: http://darkorbit.wikia.com/wiki/Kristallon Custom dark orbit wiki Check out my wiki, custom dark orbit wiki, and tell me what u think.Kaltax 16:09, April 9, 2012 (UTC)Kaltax How do you make those infoboxes like the ones for the aliens and other stuff. Kaltax 21:45, April 9, 2012 (UTC)Kaltax You could wright anything. Maps, aliens, ammo, ships, galaxy gates, lasers, generators, extras...I think you get the point, right?Kaltax 22:41, April 9, 2012 (UTC)Kaltax Nice you soon have 2k edits xD Thanks :) AÐMIИ ζєgαcγ 15:26, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Jay, Check out: http://darkorbit.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/137.84.8.68 Used **** recently, fyi. Might want to delete that. Echoblast53 22:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Is "ass" ok for this wiki? cuz might want to look here: http://darkorbit.wikia.com/wiki/User:WarriorLoverInc%27s_Mom hate when people are posting trash... and cuz not admin, I just report... :) Hope you dont find this annoying. Echoblast53 03:05, April 16, 2012 (UTC) 818notlame haha you should find me in west coast im a goli for now but ill 1v1 you once i get my leo back 818notlame818notlame 00:13, April 25, 2012 (UTC) First message Hi! I've joined DO Wiki. I'd be grateful that now we can work together to improve this site! hi i just joined the wiki Chixonator serously that was not spam i spent 4 hours making that page becuase that is actually a real thing i would like the page to be put back up. (chixonator) Talk to me on DarkOrbit im on same server as you are - (chixonator) so when are you on DO im on right now and will be on at 3 pm east time every day (chixonator) MostDeadly Ok, Here goes, Hello, I'm "MostDeadly" lvl 16 of the "S.C.S. CLAN ( SUPREME CYBER SOLDIERS). I have played for over a year now , seen some changes. thanks for stopig by my page. I have a few things i need to know, that i dont see "re-search points and how to cahnge them,or get them. then there is the matter of "rank", i was doing the "special quest" and my rank went way down, and I'm having a hard time geting back up to "chief major". Can you tell me what i need to do??